1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a program and, more particularly, to an information processing and method and a program that are configured to allow a reproducing apparatus providing a client to continuously reproduce, with a single operation, one piece of content made up of continuously reproducing in a predetermined sequence a range of portions of a plurality of items of content.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology is generally gaining popularity in which content is shared for use by use of a network typified by DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) and UPnP (Universal Plug and Play), for example.
For example, a technology is proposed in which type of content stored in a server on a network is recognized and, in accordance with the recognized type, a controller presents commands to each user that are selectable for that content by the user, thereby enhancing the ease of operation of that controller (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-313502).
However, in the above-mentioned example in which a network is used, it is a premise that a reproducing operation be executed individually on each piece of content, so that, when continuously reproducing, in a predetermined sequence, a range of portions of items of content accumulated in a plurality of servers, processing operations have to be repeated that, in the reproduction of a portion of a first piece of content, access is made to a server in which that first piece of content is stored, search is made for a reproduction start position to start reproducing this content, the reproduction is stopped at a reproduction end position, then, access is made to a server in which a second piece of content is stored to reproduce a portion of this second piece of content, search is made for a reproduction start position to start reproducing this content, the reproduction is stopped at a reproduction end position, and so on. Consequently, it is difficult for the above-mentioned related-art technology to reproduce content without interruption.